A New Year's Wish
by RubyOctober
Summary: Slash fic oneshot


_**A New Year's Wish**_

It was New Year's Eve and Randy was all prepared to stay home and celebrate by himself by watching the all night movie marathon but instead found himself standing in the living room of his friends Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase's house; well he was never able to say no to Cody, especially a whining and pouting Cody looking at him with big blue eyes, and it was not good thing because of this ability he got Randy to do anything like coming to this stupid party; the couple has hosted a party for their friends and co- workers, moving towards the small bar which had been setup at the corner of the room he ordered a drink leaning against the bar counter he looked over the crowd, most of his co- workers were here glancing at his watch, Randy sighed. 10:15, okay 45 more minutes to go before he could go home. Once again he scanned the room and saw him talking to his friends, they had spoken briefly at the beginning of the evening but hadn't really talked it was just exchanging hellos and how are you? His laughter fills the room and it was as if Randy could hear him over the music and the thirty other people packed into the room, over the years they have become good friends best friends even he couldn't remember when he was in love with his friend but he loved him that was certain. The man invaded Randy's thoughts everytime and was the cause of many wet dreams, he was everything Randy had ever wanted in a partner, smart, funny, sexy, caring, sensitive, strong, handsome and a good friend, he just wished he had the courage to tell him how he felt about him but the fear of losing his friend always stopped him, sensing eyes on him, the other man's intense blue eyes looks over briefly locking with Randy's and gives him a smile, but suddenly feeling shy Randy turns away and shakes his head, great now he's acting like a teenage girl.

Taking another glance at his watch, Randy sighed again, 30 minutes more till midnight. Cody had been chattering incessantly about his recent trip to Paris with Ted and the story is tedious and long, drumming his fingers on his drink he wishes that he should have just stayed home, his laughter fills the room again and Randy shuts his eyes cursing at how much fun everyone is having. The Paris story is finally over and taking a deep breath Randy tries to relax and not to be so annoyed with the whole situation, most people in the room have a partner when the midnight comes except him, he'll be on his own as usual. Why was this bothering him so much tonight? It usually doesn't because being on his own was something he was always comfortable with. Soon couples start to pair up in the middle of the room when a song comes on, feeling a little suffocated Randy tries to move out to the balcony for some fresh air but ends up bumping into him. Sorry, he mumbles.

Don't be ... its ridiculously crowded in here. Stephen's deep accented voice is so low and velvety, it makes Randy's heart to skip a beat; a dancing couple bumps into him causing him to press against Stephen, so close that he can smell his colonge and the hint of whiskey on his breath. By the way where were you off to in such a hurry Randal? he asks placing a hand on Randy's shoulder.

Pulling away Randy looks at him nervously licking his suddenly dry lips. "I... I was just going get some fresh air but I think I should just go home now.

Stephen frowns at this, why? it's still 10 minutes till midnight don't you wanna welcome the new year? he asks with a cheeky smile.

No, I never wanted to come in first place but Cody forced me to come here, complaining that I never hang out with them or spend time with, that I've been spending too much time on my own and that I should get out and try to have some fun and it made me feel guilty to know that I've been avoiding my friends. Randy grumbled.

Stephen laughed softly, I agree with Rhodes, you should get out more often, try to have some fun and relax, and also that you've been shutting your friends lately.

I'm sorry I never wanted to shut you guys out it's..it's just... maybe I should just leave. Randy said in quiet voice feeling more guilty when heard the hurt tone in his friend's voice.

Hey, its okay I understand that you didn't do it on purpose and that something had been bothering you, so just relax and have fun, besides I think you should stay and keep me company Stephen said grabbing his elbow when Randy tried to walk away. The stood there in silence watching the couples dance. Stephen suddenly spoke up, will you dance with me?

No, Randy said shaking his head slowly and why are you asking me for a dance? you could ask one of the divas I'm sure they're dying to dance with The Great Stephen Farrelly Randy said with a teasing smile.

Oh come on I don't wanna dance with them and besides most of them are with partners except for Vickie and I don't wanna dance with her and end up kissing her, and its so much better to dance with someone beautiful like you than her, and besides I'm your best friend, would you say no to your best friend? please he pleaded pouting and widening his eyes giving the best puppy eyes ever.

Randy can't help but smile a little. Fine but you owe me one he says with a teasing smile. Stephen's face lights up at his attempt to flirt with him and without a word he drags Randy to the dance floor and they start dancing. Stephen's hands resting on Randy's hips pulls him close and instinctively he nestles his head against Stephen's shoulder. That's much better, he wisphers in Randy's ear; this is how every New Year's eve should be dancing with someone as beautiful as you, he says pressing his chin against the back of the younger man's head inhaling deeply causing a shiver to run down his spine. I'm relieved that this year is ending, Randy looks up at him and into his sparkling blue eyes.

Stephen smiles a little as he touches Randy's cheek and the intimacy makes the younger man look down but a finger lifts his chin up. It'll be a good year, he says like he knows it for a fact, a very good year.

The room gets noisy with anticipation, someone announces that there are only 30 seconds left until New Year, Stephen looks at him and grins; are you ready love? The low rumble makes Randy's knees go weak and he gives a small nod.

The countdown begins 10... Stephen lifts his hand and touches Randy's cheek and runs his thumb along his jawline, 9...8...7... he leans closer and Randy could feel the other man's hot breath against his lips, 6...5...4... Randy closes his eyes slightly nervous and nearly shaking with anticipation, 3...2...1... soft lips were pressing against his own softly, then one of Stephen's hand comes up to the back of his head pulling in harder when he felt the other man's tounge slide along his bottom lip, he parts his lips giving him entrance and the other man's warm tounge wiggled inside his mouth tasting him, they both broke apart breathing heavily, God I love you, Stephen said resting their foreheads together.

Randy opened his eyes and gave him a surprised and somewhat confused look, not really believing his ears what? he asked.

Chuckling softly Stephen akes one of his hand and entwines their fingers together, I've always liked you Randy, since the first time I saw you but you never noticed me and, I was glad when we became friends at least in that way I could spend some time with you and maybe be a small part of your life, I've tried to deny my feelings for you but I couldn't and the minute I saw you walk into this party tonight, I knew I loved you and I'll do anything to be with you, but only if you want to be... he trailed off, looking away.

Randy squeezed his hand, I love you too, have for some time now, but I was scared that if I told you the truth you'll be mad or disgusted with me and I didn't want to loose you Randy whispered looking down. Stephen cupped his face and kissed him again, it was sweet and soft kiss, guess we were both idiots huh? he whispered against his lips. Randy smiled I guess so he said in a soft whisper. Let's get out of here? Stephen asked almost dragging Randy out of the house when he gave a nod.

They got back to the hotel and as soon they were inside the room Randy crashed his lips with Stephen the kiss was hard and passionate at the same time. Pushing him down onto the bed Randy quickly straddled him rubbing their crotches together, suddenly he was flipped onto his back with Stephen hovering above him leaning down he pressed their lips together nibbling on Randy's bottom lip then thrusting his tounge inside the younger man's mouth ravaging the soft insides until he was whimpering with need. His eyes snapped open gasping in surprise when Stephen ripped his jeans and shirt off with a growl, his own clothes receiving the same treatment, practically torn to shreds. He settled down on the body beneath him their groins pressed together and started grinding torturously slowly and a not so manly sound slipped out of Randy's mouth; Stephen kissed him again then trailed kisses over his jaw and down to his neck tilting his head he gave the other man more access.

Stephen... Randy moaned when he felt the other man's teeth graze the side of his neck then sinking his teeth on the base of Randy's slender throat eliciting a loud moan from the younger man. You're so beautiful baby, Stephen whispered bucking his hips making their groins clash together, jolts of heat rush between his legs making his already hard cock throb painfully. Randy wrapped his arms around the other man's neck and pulled him down for a hard bruising and needy kiss, then buried his face in the crook of Stephen's neck and moaned... " I want you".

Pulling back Stehen gave him a smile, and kissed him softly on the lips, before moving down his body kissing and licking bitting down on his hip bone before taking his lenght in his mouth sucking slowly.

Ste..Stephen.. oh god... Randy moaned loudly thrusting his hip upwards but one of Stephen's hand held him down, while the other took out a bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer, coating his fingers he pushed his index finger inside Randy's tight hole circling and once in a while applying pressure against the walls then he added another finger and started scissoring the pucker gently all the while sucking him; releasing Randy from his mouth he crawled up and kissed him silencing the whimper that left the other man's lips when he pulled his fingers. Without wasting anytime Stephen poured a generous amount of lube over his cock and slowly entered him, Randy screwed his shut gripping his shoulder in a bruising hold as he started pushing further until he was fully inside Stephen's hands kept rubbing circles on his hip trying to make him relax. After a moment Randy wrapped his legs around his waist and rolled his hips, getting the hint Stephen started to thrust his hips forward slowly, his lenght rubbing on Randy's silken tunnel and creating a delicious friction, he nipped at Randy's throat growling when he felt the other's slim fingers running through his hair tugging them softly, the legs around his waist tightened urging him to go faster and he obeyed increasing his pace almost moving all the way out and then slamming into him, he hissed when the younger man dragged his nails down his broad back. Randy arched his back when Stephen's lenght repeatedly stabbed his love bundle, his moans getting louder and louder with each thrust; he pushed his hips to meet Stephen's thrusts wanting more and earning delightful moans from the man above him, his eyes rolling to the back of his head with overwhelming pleasure, the only sounds in the room were muffled moans, grunts and pants. Stephen was still pounding into him almost relentlessly, the constant stabs to his sensitive nub threw Randy over the edge, his body shuddred violently as he climaxed shooting thick blobs of cum all over his chest and the other's stomach, a several more hard and deep slams and Stephen was filling him with his seeds, he thrusted a little longer until his shaft softened, and nuzzled his face against Randy's chest encircling his arms around his waist as the younger man's arms wrapped around his shoulder, fingers running through his hair slowly and a kiss to his temple.

Finally Stephen pulled out of the younger man, and moved over to rest beside Randy pulling him into his arms, his eyes drifting close as they kissed lazily. Happy New Year baby, I love you Stephen said; Happy New Year, I love you too, Randy said planting a kiss on chest, smiling that finally he had the man of his dreams in his arms, that his new year's wish had come true before he fell asleep.

i

i**[A/N]** **Okay, this was my first attempt to write a story so sorry if its not that good, but please review if want.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character, person or storyline from WWE.**


End file.
